The Truth
by Shallow-Misha
Summary: Harry Potter is giving a deathbed confession to Colin Creevey about what happened one fateful night. What is Colin to think? One shot!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Harry Potter is giving a deathbed confession to Colin Creevey about what happened one fateful night. What is Colin to think? One shot!

Title:

The Truth

Colin Creevey, famed reporter for the Quibbler, was excited. He had been chosen by Harry Potter himself to write Harry's memoirs.

At the moment Colin was standing in the doorway of Harry's home waiting for the house-elf Dobby to take him to Harry. As a loud pop sounded Colin jumped only to relax quickly at the sight of the house-elf.

"Dobby is to take you to Harry. Master says to bring you right up."

Colin quickly followed the house-elf his paper and quill ready. He looked around going up the stairs. The house was not one expected when envisioning the great Harry Potter's home. It was a two story with no magical objects in sight.

Nearing Harry's room Colin's heart beat loudly. The door opened to reveal another house-elf giving Harry a potion.

"Come in Colin, it has been to long." Whispered Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. How are you?" asked Colin politely.

"Call me Harry. I'm fine all things considering. You?"

"Good." Many moments passed with Harry staring at him. To his amazement Harry laughed.

"I'm not getting any younger. Why don't you go ahead and start to write down my story. But first why not take my picture. This is what I am now. Let everyone see." Harry said with a smile. Colin hurriedly took the photo.

"It all started on a fateful night. My parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. " After going through his life story leading up to his seventh year for the first time Harry paused.

"Yes?" prompted Colin.

"People, especially her should know the truth. Everyone deserves the truth don't you think Colin?"

"Yes, Mr…Harry." Said Colin waiting with a baited breath.

"Many knew I dated Ginerva Weasley in my sixth year. Only a few knew why I quit. I had to fight Voldemort. Many people guessed but never knew the truth until after the battle." Harry paused again.

"Not many people know this Colin, only me and one other person. I have a daughter."

Colin sat still. Not moving a muscle. He could not believe what he was hearing. He had to know who the mother was. He racked his brain trying to think of all the girls who had children that he knew of.

"Ginny almost came to the truth before she died and Ron thinks he knows. He knows I had an affair but not with whom. It was all a mistake."

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Colin.

"I'm going to die Colin. My daughter must know, she must know why I have left her my fortune but never spoke to her. She must know that the man she always called father was not him."

"Of course Harry." Said Colin comforting him.

"I've seen my daughter. She's beautiful. She looks just like her mother. Nothing like me. That is why no one ever guessed."

Colin looked at him in amazement. He knew from this story he would be more famous than he was now. He smiled at Harry.

"My daughter's name is Sarah. She has her mother's brains and my skill in sports. I suppose I should tell you her mothers name and how Sarah came to be."

Colin nodded.

"It was the night before the battle. Ginny had gone home mad at me. I was staying at the Dursley's. As you know they were killed and I inherited the house."

Colin nodded again.

"Ron had taken Ginny home afraid for her safety. We did not think of it happening. It just did. We regretted for our entire lives." Harry gasped trying to catch his breath.

The house-elf hurried to Harry's side but he waved it away, but Colin was not paying much attention. He was putting two and two together.

"Ah yes, you have figured it haven't you? Yes, Hermione Granger Weasley is my daughters mother." Harry smiled and closed his eyes, never to open them again.

Colin stayed where he was for a very long time soaking in the information. At last he stood and flooed to his home still in shock.

He sat at his desk and looked at his story and smiled. After not moving for many hours Colin stood and stretched. Yes this is what Harry would have wanted. The truth.

The End

A.N.

Hope ya like! Review if ya want to this was a one shot! I would like to know what you think though.

Misha


End file.
